Words will never hurt me
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: While in school, Sam gets some disturbing text messages from an unknown number. Dean is going out and has no idea that Sam has been trying to call him. Alone in the motel room, Sam has no idea weather this is a prank or real but he is scared as hell. Protective!Dean worried!Sammy
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Sam stared intently at the board, the only one in the class actually paying attention and taking notes.

"Now, class, you have an assignment due today." Mr Worthington said, smiling at the groans that echoed around the classroom. Sam grinned and took out his paper and set it down on the desk. Mr Worthington collected everyone's papers then sat down. Suddenly a harsh beep cut through the noisy chatters.

"Whatever's cell that is, can you please turn it off!" Mr Worthington sighed. Sam flushed a bright pink and grabbed his bag. Finally he found his cell, buried at the bottom of school books and cut up newspapers for a possible case. He had a call, but from an unknown number. Sam frowned and was about to take a look at his contacts but upon seeing the stares of his classmates, he quickly switched it off.

* * *

At lunchtime, Sam sat alone on a table. He spotted Dean on a table filled with chattering boys from the soccer team and a bunch of cheerleaders. Sam sighed and wished he was as confident and smooth as Dean was. Dean looked up from his table and caught Sam's eye. Dean smirked then said something to the people on his table. Then he got up and slid next to Sam.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean said cockily. Sam smiled and looked at his food.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to bask in your popularity on this table," Dean rolled his eyes "Where's everyone else?"

Sam pushed his food around his plate wearily.

"Doesn't matter, I'm done anyway." Sam said, and gave Dean a small smile then got up and walked away.

"Don't mind me!" Dean yelled after him, the. Sighed in exasperation. Sam was definently hitting puberty because he was getting moodier by the second.

* * *

Once alone in the classroom, Sam sat at his desk and called the unknown number. The phone rang a few times then went straight to voicemail. Sam let out a huff and took out the book Dean had got him for his birthday just a week ago. A few minutes later Sam hear a loud ping noise. Sam sighed in annoyance and grabbed his cell once again. He had two text messages from an unknown number. Sam rolled his eyes then opened the message.

_I'm watching you_

Sam's heart flipped. He scrolled down to the next message.

_I know where you are..._

Sam started to sweat and his eyes searched for any possible danger.

_I'm going to kill you. You deserve this._

Sam swallowed and tried to stay calm. He burst out of the classroom, his backpack bumping on his back in a rhythmic tune. Sam tried to mingle in with the other students and searched for anyone on their phones.

_I know your name Sam Winchester._

Sam shivered and turned around, half expecting a supernatural creature to be looming in the background. His cool knife pressed against his skin in his pocket, reminding him that he wasn't alone in this. The bell rang out loud and clear signifying the end of lessons.

He had to find Dean. He was walking by himself today and now he wasn't so sure he wanted to. As Sam tried to make his way to where Dean Was, a teacher ushered him inside. Sam sighed in frustration.

"Now class, take out your history books and turn to page 119." Sam glanced at the clock. He had to tell Dean. Dean was going out tonight with Beck and Linda or something and Sam had to say something. Sam didn't want to spend the night alone.

* * *

Ring... Ring... Ring... Sam rested his head on the cool brick wall. The school was deserted. Dean had already left with strict instructions to not tell dad and keep the salt lines intact.

"Dean, it's me. Give me a call when you get this." Sam said, his voice croaky. His phone vibrated and Sam anxiously opened up another two texts.

_don't run or tell anyone. It's no use._

Sam fist curled into balls.

_I can see you_.

Then Sam ran. He ran all the way back to the motel, his breath coming in short pants. When back at the motel, he bolted the doors and relayed the salt lines. He phoned Dean twice then gave up, throwing the phone onto the floor. Sam sat in agonising silence waiting for Dean to come back. He had no idea he was being watched...

TBC... Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been here in awhile! But looking forward to updating for you guys!_

* * *

Earlier in the day:

"Dad, here's the number of the kid you asked for." Frank said, handing his Dad the crumpled paper with scribbled handwriting.

"Thanks kid."

"What did you need it for?" Frank asked suspiciously.

"I told you Frankie, he knows one of my pals from work. He wants to get in touch." Dave said, entering the number into his phone and started to text, his hands scrabbling at the keyboard. Frank raised his eyebrow, but didn't question.

"Go do your homework, Frank."

"But-"

"I said now, Frank." Dave said sternly. Frank sighed and slammed the door of his bedroom. As soon as he was gone Dave slipped into his 'study.' He sat down with a contented sigh and opened a draw containing several folders. Dave smiled sadistically as he stared at all the pictures he had taken Of the small, shaggy haired, green eyed boy. From getting up in the morning, to a sleek black car picking him up from school, him getting out of the shower and going to bed. He tapped another few texts then sat back.

"Jason? Yes I've got the number." Dave said, listening to the happy

sigh on the other end.

"Have you sent the texts?" Jason asked.

"Yup. I hope it's freaked him out a bit. "

"Okay, so tomorrow at midnight?"

"You bet. I'll see you then."

_sorry for the short chapter but I'll be adding one in just a second. Hold tight! (If you're reading this it's probably already uploaded by then lol :-) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is! New chapter up by tomorrow! It will be longer tomorrow I promise! Stay tuned!_

* * *

Dean swaggered down the street, a confident smile on his face. He expected Sam to be safely snuggled in bed, the salt lines intact and the lights turned off.

He would get back and undress and climb into the bed next to Sam and whisper a 'goodnight Sammy,' even though he was already fast asleep. Then in the morning Dean would tell Sam about the great night he had had with Bella. That was what Dean expectedwould happen, but when Dean neared the door, he saw the lights still on.

Dean stepped in and instead of a silent rundown motel room, he got an armful of sobbing snotty Sam.

"Sam! What's the matter?" Dean said in an alarmed tone. Sam buried his head in Dean's leather jacket and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Sam!" Dean said harshly, pulling Sam back and taking a look at him for any blood or cuts.

"D-Dean. You came back!" Sam whimpered. Dean frowned.

"Of course I came back! What the hell is going on Sam?"

Sam trembled and stepped back. He swept his phone of the ground and looked at his feet, a tear dropping to the floor.

"Sammy? Can you tell me what's up?" Dean said gently.

"I-I got these text messages. Dean, I don't know who they're from." Sam said, his voice hitching in the middle of his sentence. Dean rested his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Let me see the texts Sam." Dean said in a low voice. Sam handed the phone over gingerly. Sam watched as Dean scrolled through the messages, his features hardening and the hand on Sam's shoulder squeezing tight.

"It's probably nothing, okay Sammy? But to be sure, we'll phone the number." Dean said. Sam could see that Dean was lying his pants off. Dean was scared and Sam knew it. This was no prank, this was real. Sam tensed up just thinking about it. Dean put a hand on Sam's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Relax Sammy. You have nothing to worry about. I'm here, and nothing's gonna happen to you."

* * *

Dave crouched outside the window, watching as the boy he had been tracking for days huddled inside himself, looking around every so often. He didn't know that every time he looked around he was nearlymaking eye contact with the human being outside that wanted to torture him the next day. Dave snapped a quick picture through the window.

"Hmm. This might be my best one yet." Dave murmured to himself, a smile creeping onto his face.

Suddenly the door opened and Dave quickly lay flat underneath the window until the person had slammed the door. He watched as Sam embraced someone, guessing that it was the older brother. Dave watched the interaction for a few minutes before he heard a ring on his phone. He jumped and frantically ran away to take the call.

He looked back at the motel in the distance and saw the little boy staring intently at the older one, who's eyes looked angry and a little scary. Far away from the house, Dave looked at the callerID and read 'Sam Winchester.'

Dave stared at it for a moment then pressed answer.

TBC! Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys couldn't post earlier, wifi went down! Nit really sure where to carry on with this, so if you have any ideas please let me know!**

* * *

Dean stared intently at the phone screen, the seconds ticking by and all he could hear was a static sound on the other line. Sam sighed sadly, shuffling closer to Dean, his shoulder bumping Dean's arm. Dean ended the call and put the phone on the table.

"It's probably some prank. You know, slumber party thing." Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"But Dean, what if its real?" Sam said.

"It's not, Sammy. But when I find those sons of bitches I'm gonna rip them apart!" Dean said harshly, his eyes burning with anger. Even if it was some kind of sick prank, those bastards had still threatened his brother. Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes wide with anger and fear.

"Dean... When's Dad coming home. I want to go now." Sam almost sobbed, tears rushing down his flushed face. Dean pulled Sam into another hug, Sam's head buried in Dean's leather jacket.

"What are you so scared about, Sammy?"

"I'm not... Well I am... But..." Sam trailed off and took a heave. Dean looked expectantly at Sam.

"But?" Dean prompted.

"If it is a prank, then it means it's one of my classmates because they knew my name. I haven't given anyone my number and I've only spoken to one boy in the whole school." Sam said, then wiped away a fresh set of tears, "I just want to be normal, Dean. I want to have friends who I don't have to worry about giving my number to every day."

"I get that, Sam, I do. And it's gonna happen one day. Let's just get through this, alright? Weather it's a trick or real." Dean smirked, "Besides, when I've beaten the pulp out of the person the threatened you, I'm so gonna tease you about freaking out and making me talk all girly to you Samantha!" Sam chuckled, ducking Dean's hand that was threatening to ruffle it up again.

"Now get to bed you bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam shouted halfway up the stairs.

Once Dean heard the shower running, Dean quickly scrabbled for his cell and went to speed dial and called his Dad.

"Come on, come on... Pick up, damn it!" Dean muttered under his breath.

"This is John, leave a message." John's voice echoed through the line. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dad, Sam's been getting these these texts and...okay, do you know anyone that might have it in for us? Someone we actually know and they know our names? Call me back, Dad."

* * *

Dean crept into the dark room, peeking a look at Sam. He was asleep, but probably having a nightmare, as he was sweating and thrashing around in the bed. Dean made his way over to Sam and pushed his bangs out of his face gently.

"Sam! Wake up, Sam!" Dean said, raising his voice a notch higher when Sam didn't wake up like he usually did.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Dean dodged the punch to his face as Sam seemingly tried to fight the monster in his dreams. Suddenly Sam arched his back and screamed, an agonising, piercing one which made Dean jump violently. Sam sat upright in his bed, the covers twisted beneath him.

His face was pale and his eyes darted around the room.

"Sam, it's okay it's a dream." Dean whispered softly, climbing onto the bed and forcing Sam to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. Sam breath came out in shallow pants, a single tear trekking down his cheek.

"Seemed like a bad one kiddo. Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked, clasping his hand in Sam's. Sam slowly shook his head on Dean's shoulder. Silence reigned the bedroom, only the sound of Sam breathing erratically could be heard.

"'M tired, Dean." Sam moaned.

"I know, it's okay. Let's get you back in bed now."

"Your bed Dean." Sam mumbled out. Dean nodded and tucked Sam in the bed next to him.

"Don't worry Sammy. Dad's gonna come home soon." Dean whispered. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, his head resting on Dean's chest.

Dean brushed some of Sam's long hair out of his mouth before patting Sam's shoulder.

"Night Sammy."

Sam woke up sweaty and disorientated, his head still resting on Dean's chest. He wriggled out of Dean's grasp, throwing on some of his old clothes then snuggling back into bed.

A few minutes later, Dean woke up, doing the same as his little brother just minutes before. He gently shook Sam, checking his watch dizzily.

"Sam. Sam, we have to get to school." Dean said. Sam nodded sleepily then rolled out of bed.

"M'kay. Comin'" Sam mumbled.

Ten minutes later Sam was waiting patiently by the door, nervously deciding to leave his phone on the table.

"Dean! Hurry up!" Sam yelled. Dean plodded down the stairs, throwing Sam a look when he saw the phone on the table.

"Not bringing it?"

"Nope.." Sam said, eyeing Dean pointedly. Dean sighed. Dean knew Sam was still a little freaked out, but it was over now right? Sam had gotten no more texts. Dean really hoped it was over.

"Dean? Wanna wait by my locker today?" Sam said brightly enough, but Dean could hear the nervous question in his voice.

"Sure, Sammy."

**TBC? not really sure how to carry it on know lol x **


End file.
